


Merry fucking Christmas, Barbara

by oksanastars



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, but im a little lazy, except for some smut, god i just want something nice for the holidays, happy and soft, im cheesy like that, katya sells christmas trees, lots of fluff, rpdr, so here is something sweet and nice, there are more characters - Freeform, to feel warm and cozy and nice, trixie makes cookies, trixya - Freeform, wait i didnt say that, yes every chapter is a christmas song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksanastars/pseuds/oksanastars
Summary: Katya is already sick of the christmas spirit. Every year has been a disappointment so far- and this year sure won't be any better. Even though she was prepared for another year spent alone, she sure wasn't prepared to sell a christmas tree to the love of her life.A Trixya advent calendar. Yes- in this 2020.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Underneath the tree

**Author's Note:**

> Every day I write about will be posted on the actual real date in 2020, so it has this 'advent calendar' feeling. I don't know!! I want the holidays to be fun after this shitty year! It won't be a very serious fic- just something fun I can look forward to post and hopefully you all can look forward to reading, counting down to christmas. much love<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every day I write about will be posted on the actual real date in 2020, so it has this 'advent calendar' feeling. I don't know!! I want the holidays to be fun after this shitty year! It won't be a very serious fic- just something fun I can look forward to post and hopefully you all can look forward to reading, counting down to christmas. much love<3

_ November 11th _

Katya’s hands are freezing. Her skin is starting to feel numb and it wouldn’t surprise her if her hand is going to fall off in a couple of minutes. She brings her hands to her mouth, letting out a hot breath in the hopes of warming up the cold and icy clumps of skin and bone.

“Zamo! I could use some help over here!” Violet, Katya’s surprisingly hot colleague, is on a roll tonight and it couldn’t bother her any less. She truly doesn’t care about selling Christmas trees- she just needs some cash to get through the month. However, since she  _ is  _ working right now, she turns around to walk over to help Violet and the two customers. An old couple is holding each other's hands while Violet is struggling with stuffing the tree in some plastic. Their faces are painted with wrinkles, telling Katya that the two have seen many Christmases come and go. The big winter coats make the two look like big stuffed animals. Two big in-love-stuffed animals. Disgusting; she loves it.

“Hello there! Thank you for stopping by and buying one of our trees!” Katya really does her very best to at least make it seem like she enjoys working here, even though Violet knows all too well how much she hates it. The old people smile in response and Katya turns around to help Violet wrap up the tree. 

“You know, it’s truly a beautiful time of the year, Christmas. It’s always so cozy,” the old woman says, sounding so warm and kind Katya feels her start to pout in reply. It’s embarrassing- Katya doesn’t really like old people all that much, but she can’t help but feel like she just got the biggest hug when the woman said that. 

‘It really is, dearest,” the man replies. Katya wonders what it’s like  _ not  _ spending christmas alone; what it’s like to feel warm and pure bliss during the cold holidays. Sure, her parents spent christmas with her when she was younger, but they never really cared for her. All they would do is eat a huge amount of mashed potatoes and peas and talk to her grandparents. She only got one present a year, which was most of the time something along the lines of a new set of pencils or a new pair of socks. Katya was definitely grateful, but her parents never put any thought in what she liked or what she was interested in at that time. She just lived there without her parents knowing who she really was, and leaving at seventeen was one of the best decisions she ever made. Even after eleven long years, she still didn’t know what it was like spending Christmas with someone that cared for her deeply.

“Katya, please take the fifty bucks back to the cash register in the garage and bring back some change. I’m almost running out and these  _ old people  _ don’t want to pay by card.” Sure Violet was hot, but she wasn’t Katya’s type. She has the tendency to be a little rude at times- and not in a joking way. Katya never really knew what to say to it, but it at least convinced her that she’d never date Violet. Not that she was in love with someone else, but you know;  _ it’s good to know. _

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be right back.” Katya quickly smiles at the customers and takes the fifty dollar bill with her to the garage at the other end of the field, which is filled with trees stacked on top of each other. The past Christmases weren’t fully spent alone, to be quite fair. In the eleven years of living on her own, Katya has made a lot of great friends she sees on a daily basis. She does live alone, which she loves, but she also spends a lot of time over at her friends’ places. Often enough, she can be found hanging out at her friend Tatianna or her other friend Bianca, to just name two. She loves them deeply and has celebrated multiple Christmases with them, but it never really felt like what Katya wants it to feel like: like the way the older woman just described it. 

She puts the bill in the cash register and picks out a couple of bills and some loose change, hoping Violet is happy with the amount she picked out. Right before she leaves the garage again, she glances quickly in the mirror standing next to the door. Her hair looks perfectly fine; her light blonde hair, that has gotten a little darker since summer, is still slightly curled from yesterday’s wash and the green elf hat, that is  _ actually  _ her workwear, is still stacked neatly on top of her hair. The green dress with annoying bells, that also is supposed to represent an elf-outfit, is still very much the same dark green, and her arms are still covered in red and green stripes. If that outfit isn’t bad enough; the stupid green shoes- that are also covered in bells- are also still very much on her feet,  _ unfortunately.  _ Katya sighs. She can’t believe she has to work as an elf three nights a week, as a twenty eight year old. Still, she looks hot in this outfit, and that’s a blessing.

As she walks back the bells make little noises all around her. She’s gotten used to it already, even though she’s only gotten back to work a week ago, and she knows she’ll be hearing it for another month and a half. 

“Here you go, Vi.” Violet smiles at her and puts the cash in her little pocket that’s in front of her own elf dress. Katya realises the elder couple has left already, which makes her feel more sad than she should feel.  _ They were just old cuddly customers, Kat. Come on. _

“I think I am going to pack some extra trees, just in case. The whole state seems to get into the Christmas mood today. Could you help the next customer?” Violet pouts. “I know you can do it, Kat.” 

“Yes, yes, fine, of course. I work here too, I can handle some customers. Don’t worry. Go wrap some trees. Shoo!” Katya teasingly gestures her hands to  _ shoo _ Violet away, laughing at the sight of a pouting Violet-elf. She may be mean at times, but Katya’s also very glad to be her colleague. When Violet walks away, Katya slaps her ass and quickly runs away, only hearing Violet’s laugh and the same tiny bells behind her. 

Chuckling from their little interaction, Katya starts stacking some trees that fell from their little pile. Yes, she hates Christmas a little. Yes, she is still freezing. But, there are worse ways to earn money. And on top of that, Vi-

“Uh, hi? I’m so sorry to interrupt you, but-.” as soon as Katya hears her voice, she turns around as quickly as possible. The speed almost causes her to faint, but the voice she just heard was like hearing your favorite song for the first time, and out of pure shock she just has to see who it is. She isn’t disappointed; in front of her stands the most gorgeous girl she has ever seen in her whole life. Her face is cupped with long blonde curls, curls  _ way  _ prettier and bouncier than hers. The girl is wearing a pink beret and a sixties-looking dress, revealing her curvy legs that are tucked into some skin coloured tights. Her white gogo boots make her at least four inches taller than Katya. All Katya is capable of doing is slowly dropping her jaw, completely captured by the girl standing in front of her. 

“-I’d like to-ehm,” the girl quickly blinks and swallows, like she also had to process Katya standing in front of her. “I’d like to buy a christmas tree.”

\------------

Trixie sits in her car, tapping along on the steering wheel with her freshly coated pink nails to “Christmas (baby please come home)”, by Mariah Carey. On the passenger’s seat next to her is a plate filled with green cookies, a recipe she tried out this afternoon. The cookies are made with lemon and she adores them. Which is why they’re here, next to her. She simply couldn't leave them at home.

It’s the eleventh of november and the temperature is already getting surprisingly low. Trixie feels like halloween was literally yesterday, and she’s already on her way to pick up a christmas tree. Usually she doesn’t get one until the very end of november, but Kim, her roommate, insisted on getting one early this year. Why? Trixie had no clue, but Kim kept insisting on getting one and to be honest, it started to annoy Trixie. And so, here she is, on her way to get one. She truly is a good friend. 

It’s dark outside, and if it wasn’t for Siri screaming that she’s reached her final destination, Trixie would’ve fully missed the huge board completely covered in christmas lights. “Christmas trees for sale!”, it says. She knows that she should’ve been able to see it anyways, but she was too busy daydreaming about the coming months. You see; Trixie actually  _ is _ pretty excited for Christmas, even though she said she didn’t want to get a tree yet. She loves the whole vibe around Christmas: the extravaganza of it, the extreme marketing, the exaggerated room make-overs all the straight women do. It’s so extremely horrible that it’s just exactly right. Plus, she can make as many sugary goods as she wants without feeling bad about it, and Trixie  _ adores  _ making sugary goods. The only thing missing is someone to spend it with, someone other than her friends. Someone she can hold, she can kiss, she can eat out as a present on christmas eve. Someone she can cuddle with all day long, watching stupid and cringy seasonal romcoms. 

Trixie parks her car and stops the music, waking her up from her Christmas dream. Or so she thought, because as soon as she steps outside, she is greeted by thousands of tiny lights lighting up a big field with piles of trees. Big stereos are playing old Christmas hits and Trixie is immediately taken back into her little dreamy bubble. It is absolutely gorgeous outside- the sound of people chatting making the festive image complete. Smiling in herself, she grabs her tiny yellow purse and wraps her scarf around her neck. 

Trixie is walking in between big piles of stacked Christmas trees. Suddenly she wonders what kind of tree Kim would actually want. She could imagine them having a big tree, filled with pink and purple ornaments, matching the aesthetic of their tiny living room. But, then again, their living room  _ is  _ tiny. Trixie doesn’t know if they’ll be able to fit it in the limited space, plus Trixie doesn’t even think it could fit her car.    
She wanders off a little further, going deeper into the big maze of Christmas trees. She sees an old couple walking, hand in hand. Trixie sighs. They look so happy and content together. She bets they are going to buy a beautiful tree to take home with them and decorate it together, which could be a tradition in their home. Maybe they’ll even have presents for each other to put underneath, or perhaps presents for their children. Even though Trixie smiles at the idea of that, she absolutely hates the idea of children. In this case, she just loves the idea of being with someone incredibly dear to you, possibly for the rest of your life. She knows, it’s cheesy, but Christmas just brings out thoughts like that. 

Last Christmas, she was at a  _ big _ party. There were tons of people, all dancing and celebrating the 25th of december. Many people were high or drunk, some even both. Trixie got  _ incredibly  _ drunk and apparently started dancing with the Christmas tree. She doesn’t really remember, but the hangover and Kim’s videos were, well,  _ pretty  _ convincing. That night she literally drank every sad thought away. There was no room to be lonely, even if she tried to think about it. It was a Christmas to never forget. Or well, she did.

This year, Trixie made herself a promise not to get drunk. Absolutely not- last year’s hangover was  _ so  _ bad, she didn’t drink any alcohol for at least a month, and she doesn’t wanna live through such pain again. No, this year, she’s just going to spend it at home, eating a delicious meal, baking lots of cookies and watching movies with Kim. Maybe they’re gonna invite some friends too, she isn’t sure yet. It’s not going to be  _ wild,  _ she’s sure of that.

Trixie stops and sighs. She has been wandering around the field for quite some time already and has yet to pick a tree. There’s no way she is going to find the perfect tree like this, not even knowing what to look for. Perhaps she should just ask an employee for a medium-sized tree that’ll look good for a long time, or something. Anything. She turns around and sees the old couple walking away from the field, the older man carrying a tiny wrapped up tree in his arms. They seem to be coming from a stall, equally as dramatically decorated as the rest of the field. An employee, or at least Trixie thinks it is, is dressed in a  _ Christmassy _ elf costume. They seem to be piling up trees, their long blond hair bouncing along every time they reach down to pick up another wrapped up tree. Trixie might as well ask, now she’s noticed them. 

Taking quick steps, Trixie walks up to the  _ elf-employee _ . She truly hopes she isn’t any bother but well, it kinda is their job, isn’t it? Trixie just doesn’t want to be annoying, that’s all. She just wants a fucking Christmas tree.

“Uh, hi? I’m so sorry to interrupt you, but-.” Practically the second the words left her mouth, the elf turns around. Trixie faces a blonde woman, the most gorgeous woman she probably has ever encountered. The blonde looks at her with bright blue eyes, reminding Trixie of the shimmery ice on frozen lakes during the winter. What was Trixie asking? What was she even doing here? Trixie has no clue. All she knows is that she really likes looking at the blonde. Only when the employee’s mouth slowly drops open, exposing just a bit of her bright white teeth, Trixie snaps out of her train of thoughts.

“-I’d like to-ehm-I’d like to buy a christmas tree.”

The woman closes her mouth and clears her throat. “Yes, of course. You’re at the right place to do so.”

“Well, I was thrown off a little. The amount of lights almost caused me to have a seizure. I bet you’re glad those two old people still were able to walk.” It was a bad joke. Such a bad joke. Trixie knows she’s funny, but this woman really caused a temporary malfunction in her brain, or something. Why did she even try to be funny? But, even though Trixie hated the sentence she shared just mere seconds ago, the employee let out a big laugh. Thank God.

“Well, yeah, I can see that.”

“I can’t. I’m quite literally almost blind.”

The blonde laughs again, giving Trixie a feeling of satisfaction. She likes the way she laughs; it’s almost an addicting sound.

“I’m truly sorry. I’m just a simple elf working for an old man.”

“Yeah, same. Only you’re selling trees and I’m selling my tits.” Trixie has to stop. She needs to get a tree and go  _ back,  _ back to her warm car and delicious cookies. However, the woman lets out another laugh, this time mixed with a screech. Trixie can’t get enough of it. 

“God- I get it. I’m not a fan of the job either. But okay. A tree. What kind of tree do you have in mind?”

“Well, preferably something extremely average. I’m a broke lesbian living in a tiny appartment and my roommate wants me to get a tree. You have anything that matches my profile?”

“Well, as another broke lesbian, I know just the type of tree you should get.”

She’s  _ gay. _

“Thank God. You’re a Christmas miracle.”

“I see what you did there,” says the blonde with a grin, and she turns around to look for a tree to sell. “I’d say a tiny one is going to be screaming ‘I don’t have any money and I don’t care about Christmas’, and a big one is not in your price range. So here-” she lifts a big ball of green plastic, that Trixie knows is hiding a tree. “is a medium but very chunky Christmas tree. It isn’t large, but it sure is broad and chunky. I always love these.”

“Ah, a broad and chunky kinda gal.” Trixie takes over the tree and smiles at the blonde. A tiny piece of hair escaped from behind her ear and is playfully dancing on her face.

“You could say something like that.”

“Good to know.” Trixie decides to put the tree on the ground and grabs her wallet from her purse. “How soon do I need to rob a bank?”

The employee laughs again and tucks the strand of hair behind her ear. “You could do that anytime you want. The tree is just gonna be twenty five bucks, though.”

Trixie is surprised- she truly thought the tree was going to be more expensive than that. She grabs a bill of twenty and one of five and holds it out to the blonde. “That’s going to be a fun evening, then.”

“Thank you so much.” The employee stuffs the cash into her green dress. “I hope your roommate loves the tree as much as I loved selling it.”

“She probably hates it.” Trixie picks up the tree again, struggling to carry it properly. It must look embarrassing as hell. “But I don’t care. I’ll love it.”

“That’s great to hear. Good luck selling your tits!”

“Oh I don’t actually do that. I could but, well.” Trixie pauses. “Maybe I will actually sometime soon. Until next time, elf-lady.”

“Please, call me Katya. Or a Christmas miracle, same thing.” Katya grins. “Until next time.”

With that, Trixie turns around and starts walking back to her car. She can’t help but smile. 

_ Katya.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I truly hope you liked the first chapter! i’m going to post the second one this weekend<3 you can find me on tumblr @jinkxpetal or on twitter @sunnywlw ✨


	2. It's the most wonderful time of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every day I write about will be posted on the actual real date in 2020, so it has this 'advent calendar' feeling. I don't know!! I want the holidays to be fun after this shitty year! It won't be a very serious fic- just something fun I can look forward to post and hopefully you all can look forward to reading, counting down to christmas. Much love<3

_November 14th_

Everywhere Trixie looks are tiny white spots. Snow is piling up on the cobblestones of the streets, creating a white alternate universe of the usually bright colored city. Something cold touches her nose, and when Trixie crosses her eyes to see the cause, she notices it’s a shimmery white snowflake. Maybe she’ll get a pile of snow on her nose too, if she keeps standing like this. Maybe she’ll even disappear in the snow.

“Trixie?”

Trixie turns around. _Dammit, now I have to start over again._ She sees Katya standing right behind her, still wearing her green dress. The blonde smiles at her.

“Katya! What are you doing here? It’s freezing!”

“I’ve been looking all over the place for you. I couldn’t forget you after I saw you.” Katya steps closer into Trixie’s direction, closing the already small gap between them. 

“I- oh. I’ve been looking for you too, actually. Or well- I’d hoped to find you.” Trixie also steps towards the blonde, who brings up her hand. Trixie’s cheek gets cupped by Katya’s warm hand. She leans into it and closes her eyes. If only they could just remain like this forever.

“Trixie, I have to ask you.”

Trixie opens her eyes immediately. “Yes- anything. Please.”

Katya smiles again and opens her mouth, only to say-

“ _Goooood morning! Thank you all for tuning in. It is 6:30 sharp and we’re gonna start your day with some easy tunes. Firstly-”_

Trixie sits up straight in bed, shocked after her alarm went off which disrupted her incredibly nice dream. _Dream._ She dreamt of Katya. How insanely pathetic of her. Rubbing her hands in her eyes, her alarm starts playing _The winner takes it all,_ by Abba. It’s another saturday, once again spent at the bakery. She loves working there, just not the early shifts. Baking cakes in early mornings isn’t her thing- she’d rather snooze in bed and make one in the afternoon. But, it pays her bills, and she’s glad she’s paying them working at a job she loves. 

The smell of freshly made oatmeal fills up Trixie’s apartment. She sits on the couch, eating the warm paste that she mixed with some berries and cinnamon. It’s her favorite meal of the day, breakfast. She always takes time to make it and eat it in peace, looking out of the big window of her living room. The sun is barely starting to rise; all Trixie sees are some orange rays of light on the horizon that are slowly waking up the world. On the street she sees some cars and just a handful of people making their way through the dark. It truly is a cold november’s morning.

Next to their couch stands the _chunky_ Christmas tree, as Katya had described it. The tree is decorated with pink and purple ornaments, and lots of tiny lights. Trixie and Kim spent the entire thursday evening setting it up. They had an argument about the colour scheme, which made the decorating last much longer than Trixie expected, and as an apology they also danced to a bunch of Christmas songs- which took just as long. The result, however, is very much worth it. The tree looks absolutely great and it fits perfectly in their aesthetically pleasing living room. 

After having put her empty bowl in the sink, Trixie takes a quick glance in the mirror. Today she decided to go for a purple pair of bell bottom jeans, with a white flowy blouse tucked into it. The trousers accentuate her hips and thighs- features Trixie has only recently grown to love. Being a curvy girl is something Trixie struggled with for a good while, but after gaining interest in fashion she discovered the power of her curvy hips. She now knows exactly how to make the clothes look perfect on her body shape, and she truly created a loving relationship with her body. She knows she looks fucking stunning, and anyone who disagrees are unimportant to Trixie.

Wrapped up in a pink coat, she closes the door of her apartment softly, hoping she didn’t wake up Kim. She presses the play button on her phone. Dolly Parton starts singing in her ears, setting the mood for the day, and Trixie walks up to the elevator to go down, onto the cold street. It’s gonna be a long day.

  
Trixie takes a sip of her green juice, letting the sweet flavour flow through her mouth. It’s two in the afternoon. There’s only one hour left of her shift, and Trixie is drinking some pressed juice her co-worker Jinkx got for her. She’s working on a batch of cookies, some pink ones, but the tiredness is kicking in. All day she worked on and off, sometimes baking stuff, sometimes selling stuff. There were a lot of customers and all the social interaction has been exhausting Trixie. Gladly all she has left to do is decorating cookies, a thing she is rather good at.

“So I’ve been thinking, right, and I’ve come to the conclusion I’ve met her.” Jinkx entered the back of the store, the part where Trixie was spending time decorating the cookies in sticky pink sugar. 

Trixie looks up in confusion. “What? Who are we talking about?”

“Your elf. Katya. I know her.” Jinkx leans against the wall, letting her head rest. 

“You know Katya? How?” She has told Jinkx the entire story during their shared lunch break. She also told her how she’s been looking all over social media in hopes of finding her. Jinkx was extremely invested in the story- she is in every story Trixie tells- but didn’t seem to know who Trixie was talking about. Well, apparently, until a few seconds ago.

“If it’s the Katya we are talking about, I met her at an art gallery a couple of years ago. She was in love with a work I also really liked and well, we started hanging out. I’ve seen her at a couple of parties, nothing more though. I have her Instagram if you want to-”

“Oh my God- _of course._ Please.” Trixie can’t believe it. Is there a chance she’s gonna see Katya again? She quickly rubs her sugar coated hands on her apron, leaving a pastel pink stain.

Jinkx scrolls through her phone before showing her screen to Trixie, only the sound of her nail tapping on the screen audible. “Is this her?” She shows her a picture of, indeed, Katya. Katya is smiling brightly, standing next to another woman and holding a beer. She is wearing a black dress and her arms and neck are covered in lace. Trixie loves everything about it.

“Yes, I can’t believe it. Wow.” She puts her head in her hands. “Now you apparently know her, I feel embarrassed. Please don’t tell her I’m such a mess.”

Jinkx laughs. “Trix- it’s okay. We’re not that close. Plus, I get it. She is great.” When Trixie looks up, one eyebrow raised in confusion, Jinkx quickly adds: “No- not in that way, truly. I just know she’s great, in a friend way.”

“Oh no that’s cool. Yeah.” Trixie looked at the username above the post. _katya_zamo._ “Zamo? Is that short for anything?”

“Yeah! It’s short for Zamolodchikova I think. She’s originally from Russia. Or her parents are Russian- I forgot.”

 _Zamolodchikova-_ Trixie wanted to drop her jaw to the floor. She doesn’t know what it is, but the fact that she’s Russian just adds to Trixie’s embarrassing crush. 

“Thank you Jinkx- so much.” She smiles at her co-worker. “I will definitely let you know if anything happens.”

“ _Please_ do- I’m invested now. Also,” Jinkx reaches her hand into Trixie’s hair, seemingly to grab something that got stuck. “You have some frosting stuck in your hair, darling.”

As soon as Trixie closes the door to her apartment, she throws her bag on the floor and kicks her white sneakers out with her feet. “Kim! Kim!” She yells while taking off her coat. Her arm gets stuck in one of the sleeves and she tries to wiggle out of it. “I found her!”

Kim is laying on the coach with a bag of chips on her chest. She looks up from her phone. “Who? What? God Trix-”

“Katya! I found her Insta!” Trixie interrupts Kim and runs to the couch to let herself fall onto the purple cushion laying in front of it. “Jinkx knows her. It’s incredible.”

Trixie hands her phone over to Kim, showing her Katya’s profile. She got the chance to look through it on the bus back home. Every single post was _immaculate;_ some were paintings, others just Katya herself. Sometimes she was joined by friends, who also look amazing. 

“Woah. She’s not my type but _very_ much yours. What a coincidence, babe.”

“I know, I _know!_ ” Trixie finally has the chance to calm down and settle her thoughts. “What should I do?”

“Well,” Kim lifts herself up with her hands. “Just send her a DM. What have you got to lose? If she doesn’t like it, well, you probably won’t ever see her again.”

That’s true. She has never seen Katya in real life, except from last wednesday. If it all goes wrong she never has to see her again. Thing is, she _desperately_ wants to see her again. From what she can tell from her profile on Instagram and their quick interaction at the Christmas tree field, Katya is an amazingly interesting person. Trixie would love to get to know her better, even if it doesn’t turn out to be anything more than friends. She would love to take her out on a date though- _badly._

“That’s true. I’ll just send her that you liked the Christmas tree, or something, so she knows it’s me. Or is that too much? Ahhh!” Trixie throws herself onto her back, her head hitting the floor with a loud _bang._ “Ouch.”

“Be careful dumbass. And I don’t know, just be cute, be you. You can do that.” Kim reaches her hand into the bag of chips and pulls one out. 

“Okay, okay.” Trixie grabs her phone and opens it up, immediately greeted by the most recent picture Katya posted. It’s a picture of an abstract painting, bright colours smeared all over the canvas. It’s like a story being told through one single image. Trixie clicks on the message button and starts typing. 

**katya_zamo**

Hi

My roommate loved the tree, so 

thank you for helping keep the 

peace

:)

\------------

The smell of burnt toast fills up Katya’s nose. 

“ _Fuck!”_ Katya wiggled herself out of her morning split, a little exercise she did every morning, and ran to her kitchen. Grey smoke is coming from her tiny toaster, which she only bought last month. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ Inside of the toaster are two pieces of fully black coloured toast, what had meant to be her breakfast. Katya removes it quickly, hoping to not burn her fingers in the process. She throws them in the sink, even though she knows it is not where they are meant to be, but right now she doesn’t have the energy to throw them out in the trash can outside. Instead, she grabs two new pieces of bread to put into the toaster. 

“That could’ve gone better, you dumb bitch.” 

As the toast is heating up again, Katya grabs her phone from the pocket of her hoodie. She presses play, and the beats of _“Cherry Bomb”_ start to play. Katya bounces her head to the beat and closes her eyes. Her hips start moving side to side, and the rest of a quick choreography she thinks of on the spot follows quickly. The electric guitar causes her hands to move up and down her body, feeling the curve of her waist and her breasts. Katya is not gonna lie- this song makes her feel _hot._ She knows the lyrics by heart- it’s truly not that difficult- and knows exactly how to move to the beat in a way to look sexy. Not that anyone is watching, though. But, if she just thinks hard enough, closes her eyes a little bit more, she can imagine the blonde barbie she saw last wednesday sitting on her couch. Just the thought of dancing in front of her makes Katya sway her hips even more. 

_Toast._

Katya is not too late to get out her toast this time, fortunately. She coats the two slices of bread with some mashed up avocado, a meal she made herself eat every morning. Katya had the tendency to forget about breakfast, but her friend Tatianna told her- rightfully so- to pay more attention to it. A healthy body has to be nurtured well, and if she ever wants to pursue dancing, well, she should take care of her body. So, there Katya sits, chewing on her avocado toast. Her playlist continues in the background, and for a very solid moment, Katya is content.

Katya looks into her own blue eyes. She is braiding two loose braids into her hair to match the colourful outfit she had put on a couple of minutes ago. Most of the time she insists on wearing black, but the past couple of days she has been feeling happier. Katya told everyone she was just having a good week, but she was quite sure the quick interaction with the blonde barbie-like girl was a better way to describe the reason behind her smiles. Katya pulls out a bright red lipstick from her make-up bag to apply to her lips. She paints them to look a little bigger than her lips actually are, hiding the insecurity she feels towards her thin lips. They aren’t _that_ bad, but Katya just doesn’t like them. 

As Katya is putting on her sneakers just moments later, she feels the buzzing of her phone in her back pocket. She pulls it out to see her friend Tatianna calling her.

“Bitch- I’m almost on my way. I didn’t forget it, okay?” She balances her phone between her ear and shoulder so she can continue lacing up her shoes.

“I know, Kat, I just wanted to know if you could pick up some coffee on your way? I’m running out and way too lazy to leave my apartment right now, honestly.” Tatianna's voice sounds lazy and tired. Katya figures she probably came home late. 

“Yeah of course. No worries. That’s all?”

“Uhuh, love ya. Thank you.” Tatianna extends her “you”, making Katya roll her eyes.

“Stop whining, you baby. I already said yes.” Katya presses the red button to end their call. She puts her phone back in her pocket and gets up to get her coat. A moment later, the door closes with a loud _bang._

“So you spoke to a girl for, what, five minutes? And decided to fall in love with her.” Tatianna and Katya lay on the couch together, Katya with her head in Tatianna’s lap. “You’re so gay, honey. What even is her name?”

“I eh- I don’t-”

 _“You don’t know??”_ Tatianna's sudden raise of her voice makes Katya lift herself back up to look her into her eyes.

“I know, okay? I’m hopeless and stupid and incredibly embarrassing. You don’t have to tell me that.”

Tatianna lifts her hands as an excuse and laughs. “You know, I’m not saying any of that. That’s what you’re saying, not me.”

“Yeah but you made it clear, you whore.” Katya falls back down onto Tatianna’s lap and closes her eyes. “I’m never gonna see her again, aren’t I?”

“Well,” Tatianna strokes her hand through Katya’s hair, making her braids even messier. “It’s difficult, sure, but not impossible. It’s the end of the year! Maybe the universe wants you to have someone to fuck when it’s cold. _I_ sure want you to. You deserve it.”

“That's the issue, Tat. I wanna fuck her but also make her breakfast. She was so funny but sweet at the same time. I just want to, I don’t know, get to know her and stuff.”

“Gods Zamo. That’s a new one.”

Katya lifts her arms up to make her point clear. “ _Exactly!”_

“Okay. Can you describe her again? Maybe I recognise her after hearing it the second time.”

“I doubt it.” Katya lets out a breath. “But, she is tall, about four inches taller than me. Well, probably two because of the platforms she was wearing. She has long blonde curls, going down to right underneath her breasts. Her breasts are huge, by the way.”

Tatianna chuckles. “I bet they are bitch.”

“Hmhm, yeah. Anyways, she is curvy, great hips, you know the deal. True hourglass shape- absolutely incredible. She wore a dress, which gave me big sixties vibes, and a pink beret. Her style is insane- it is so good.” 

“Hmm.” Tatianna stops to think. “I have no clue who it is. But, she sounds gorgeous. And I love how whipped you are for a stranger.”

“Stop! I told you I’m embarrassing.” Katya slaps Tatianna’s thigh as a sign of annoyance.

“God, sorry, sorry. No need to get violent, alright?” She chuckles.

“I get violent whenever I want to. I got you coffee, remember? Be nice to me.” Katya lays on her side to cover her face in Tatianna’s stomach. “Now I’m gonna nap.”

“You do you girl. Go dream of your new obsession.”

Katya’s only response is a groan, muffled by Tatianna’s sweater.

That night, Katya is laying on her couch, watching Netflix. She just started season six of Orange is the new black, the show she has been watching the past three weeks. Katya knows she is late to the hype but it doesn’t bother her. She loves the show and it’s a great way to forget about beautiful strangers she will possibly never see again. 

Next to her head the screen of her phone lights up. She wiggles one hand free from the blue blanket she covered herself with and grabs her phone to read the notification. As soon as she reads the message she drops her phone to the floor and opens her eyes wide open.

“ _Holy fucking shit.”_

Katya immediately sits up straight and grabs her phone from the floor to read the message again. It’s her- it’s the blonde barbie. 

It’s _Trixie-_ apparently _._

Her breath quickens, as she is completely shaken by the fact she just got a DM from someone she expected to never see again. She opens Instagram and her inbox next to read the message for a third time. Apparently, her roommate is happy with the tree. Katya doesn’t know why, but it makes her chuckle. She figures it’s probably the excitement of the whole situation. Without thinking too much she types back another message.

**trixiemattel**

  
  


Hi

My roommate loved the tree, so 

thank you for helping keep the 

peace

:)

Well hi there

I’m not going to lie- I’m impressed by

the fact you found my account

Who did you pay to find it? 

Also, I’m glad Patricia is loved by your

roommate. She deserves it

Katya doesn’t even have room in her brain to think about whether she is being cool or attractive. Her mind is going miles a second and she’s proud to even type _anything._ How did Trixie even find her account? It’s not like she gave her any details about who she was or where she was from, apart from her name. And if Tatianna doesn’t know her, well, none of her other friends probably do either. All Trixie knew was her name and somehow managed to find her. Katya can only admit that it’s impressive, but most of all she is just thankful. She isn’t religious, but if she was, she’d give an offer to some god right now. 

**trixiemattel**

  
  


Well hi there

I’m not going to lie- I’m impressed by

the fact you found my account

Who did you pay to find it? 

Also, I’m glad Patricia is loved by your

roommate. She deserves it

Oh no one special, just some dude I saw 

on the corner of the street around 3 am

He smelled like a mix of urine and weed, but he only

asked for some hair so I guess it was a decent

trade

Also did you just name my tree Patricia?

Trixie is so funny, it makes Katya laugh her loud laugh out loud. Her heart is beating in her chest, like she’s a teenager having her first kiss, and it feels absolutely amazing. Katya decides to click on Tixie’s profile to look through her posts. Even if it feels a little like stalking, Katya immediately forgets about it when seeing the barbie’s face tens of times on her feed, all matching the other posts in an extremely pleasing way. It is like Katya’s brain just got hit by a big wave of pastel colours- only she doesn’t mind one bit. Every single picture matches the _aesthetic_ Trixie got going on and every single picture is a masterpiece on its own, if it were up to Katya. She clicks on a random post, a mirror picture, which shows a pink outfit with a stunning Trixie in it. The pink dress fits tightly around her body and the skirt is just a little short- but not too short to reveal anything else except her thighs. Trixie has white stockings on and some white platform heels and her hair is perfectly bouncy, placed carefully on her breasts. Her face is half covered by her phone, but the half Katya can see is covered in gorgeously done make-up. Katya feels her jaw has dropped slightly and closes it immediately, going back to the chat.

**trixiemattel**

Oh no one special, just some dude I saw 

on the corner of the street around 3 am

He smelled like a mix of urine and weed, but he only

asked for some hair so I guess it was a decent

trade

Also did you just name my tree Patricia?

Oh I know him! 

He’s my brother, funny you

two have met

Also I named her Patricia a long time ago, I just 

miss her a little

I know she’s yours now, you can name 

her anything you want

:’( 

It doesn’t take long before Katya sees a typing bubble appear on her screen. It makes her smile, to know that Trixie is somewhere right now thinking of something to write back to Katya. Maybe she’s in bed already, or maybe she is out drinking something in a café. Wherever she might be right now, Katya knows for sure that she looks stunning. 

**trixiemattel**

Oh I know him! 

He’s my brother, funny you

two have met

Also I named her Patricia a long time ago, I just 

miss her a little

I know she’s yours now, you can name 

her anything you want

:’( 

See! I knew I saw a resemblance!

Hmm, I think I’m gonna stick with Patricia

And if you truly miss her so much, you can always

come and visit her

I bet she misses you too, poor tree

Well then, I guess I should come over soon

You can’t have a sad tree in your apartment,

can you?

Yeah, I guess so ;)

  
Katya grins. Did Trixie just invite her to come over? Apart from the fact that she also compared Katya to a made up -at least Katya hopes he’s made up- homeless man, Katya feels flattered. She might see the barbie soon; she might even be in her _actual_ home soon. And she allows herself to imagine -for just a second- that this Christmas might be the first one she’s actually excited for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading! I hope you liked the second chapter<3 Please take care and stay safe, and you can always find me on Tumblr (@ jinkxpetal) 
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Donna


End file.
